


【流年似锦】锦绣

by masako2017



Category: Chinese Actor RPF
Genre: M/M, 流年似锦
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-31
Updated: 2019-08-31
Packaged: 2020-10-07 21:37:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,752
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20463164
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/masako2017/pseuds/masako2017
Summary: ･时间点在暧昧之后･刚写完这篇隔天就看到赞赞得奖，开心到为他流泪，马上加笔！





	【流年似锦】锦绣

8月14日，陈情令大结局播出，剧情迎来高潮和终局，剧迷们纷纷感叹这个夏天过得太快。朱赞锦也把握机会，跟著粉丝们一起在同个时段迎接阿令的尾声。

其实朱赞锦在上星期的七夕就已经看了一遍，哭得他一直找纸巾擦眼泪，过程还被助理录下来发布在工作室的帐号上。

他在21点22分发了一则微博，接着仪式性地换了自己的头像。  
马上有大批粉丝湧入留言，有不舍也有感激，更多的是祝福与支持。

朱赞锦满是感慨地看着海量讯息，这一次，真的要结束了。

须臾，手机响起通知。  
是刘海宽给自己发了一条微信，字不多，一句话。

“辛苦了＂

这句话让朱赞锦好不容易释然的情绪一个劲地全湧上来。  
眼眶一湿，一滴眼泪从他脸颊上滑落，接着再也止不住，扑簌簌地将白皙的脸庞给哭红了。

剧组有剧组的考量，无可奈何地让戏里的阿瑶成为众矢之的，这让读过原著的朱赞锦对阿瑶很是不舍。

他舍不得，他觉得自己还可以演得更好，为阿瑶做到更多。  
但其实他从很久很久以前就无法再为阿瑶付出什么了。

看着剧组的其他伙伴逐渐投入下一阶段的工作，感觉只剩自己还没走出来，兀自留在那间观音庙。

可他还能做什么呢？  
身为一名演员，确实遵照剧本和导演的指示演出，在框架内尽己所能地给予角色生命，就已经尽了该尽的责任。  
即便他想投入得更多，也没有人能让他的遗憾昇华。

就在朱赞锦要去擦把脸让心情平复下来时，叮呤呤的铃声响起，刘海宽拨电话来了。

这人急什么！唉！东北人！  
朱赞锦赶紧清清喉咙，确认自己声音听起来还算正常后才接听。

“我看到信息了”他努力过，可鼻音还是出卖了他。

“赞赞，你在哭？”  
“没事，只是突然又心疼起阿瑶罢了”  
朱赞锦走向房里的落地窗，望向窗外金波闪烁的夜景，静静地说。

“海宽老师，我问这个你別笑话我”  
“嗯，你说”

“你心里还有蓝曦臣这个角色吗？”朱赞锦觉得这问题有些冒犯，问得战战兢兢。

刘海宽一愣，“有啊，当然有＂“可你不是很早就出戏了吗，就跟剧里其他老师一样＂朱赞锦茫然不解，同样惦记在心，为何自己会是这般难受？

“出戏是出戏了，可是也不会因为出戏就直接喀擦一声地没了呀”刘海宽在脑海里回想起去年夏天，他身为姑苏蓝氏宗主的那段日子。

“一讲到蓝曦臣，我就会想到你在大半夜餵我吃面，想到我们在观音庙里拍的那场戏，你哭得可兇了，还有后来在云深不知处拍的，就是你在采访里说过的那场，还想到我教你弹清心音给大哥的场景，书里那几句台词我还挺喜欢的，结果到剧里竟然没有了＂

“…你想到的全都是我，那阿瑶呢？怎么没想到阿瑶？＂  
“喔，这该怎么说呢……如果你在更早以前问我这个，那我想到的就是阿瑶。＂

刘海宽顿了一下，接着又说。

“但现在不一样，我心里想的都是你。”

“有阿瑶才有你，有你才会有阿瑶。＂蓝曦臣对我来说也是一样的，刘海宽心想。  
若我不曾为蓝曦臣，何以与阿瑶相遇相知？

电话另一端的温柔嗓音慢慢说着，仿佛怕自己没听清。一字一句，轻轻柔柔。

“赞赞，阿瑶有人爱的，很多很多，比你想的还要多。＂  
“嗯＂  
朱赞锦心头满是温暖，有许多话想说，可他一哭就嘴拙，只能一直嗯声回应。  
隐约听见朱赞锦又在吸鼻子，刘海宽的脑海浮现一个念头。

“好了，现在换我问你，不然不公平＂  
“啊？”朱赞锦一惊，不知道自己有什么好被问的。

“我知道你心里一定有阿瑶，但可有蓝曦臣？＂

朱赞锦被这问题弄得哭笑不得。

“二哥希望我回答有，还是没有？＂  
他听见电话一端的刘海宽吸了一口气。哭懵的朱赞锦突然机智上线，没等刘海宽就直接讲下去。

“泽芜君最近越发不雅正，害阿瑶还以为自己是不是拜了假的二哥＂

“…………”人不做死就不会死。

刘海宽本想帮朱赞锦从角色走出来，顺便让他把对自己的蓝曦臣滤净拿掉，可不知怎么，被这么闹一下后竟觉颇有情趣。

听朱赞锦终于破涕为笑，自己也不禁笑了出来。  
嘻嘻闹闹地再多聊几句后，见时间不早，便半催半请地叫对方早点休息。

朱赞锦将脸上的泪痕擦净，点开微信给刘海宽发了回复。

“谢谢＂

同样简单的两个字，笔画之间情溢於表。

入睡前，他看着自己映在窗户上的倒影，和街上的流光溢彩融合在一块。  
他缓缓地闭起眼，在脑海里描摹著扮演金光瑶时的种种。

金星雪浪，一世敛芳。

阿瑶，不论今后我会饰演其他什么样的角色，你在我心里永远都会有一个位置。  
谢谢你，让我成为你。

───

8月25日，第三届网影盛典在安徽合肥盛大开幕，这也是朱赞锦走上人生第一场红毯的日子。

台下的粉丝们从神情看出他有些紧张，激动而热情地为他声援。

“赞赞──！！”  
“啊！！！赞赞看过来了！！＂＂赞赞今天好A好帅！！＂

他对着他的珠宝们甜甜地笑了。

镁光灯下的朱赞锦穿着一袭蓝紫色缎面丝瓜领西装，头发打理地比以往都还要来得正式，精致的脸庞散发出一股清俊气质。

在台上从导演陈家霖手上接过年度剧集新人男演员的奖项时，再多的紧张终究掩盖不了内心的欣喜和雀跃。

“──感谢台上的陈家霖导演对我的信任，把金光瑶这个十分有力量的角色交给我，作为新人演员，我会再接再厉，把更好的作品带给大家”

太好了，阿瑶。

空山寂寂风清月朗，君子翩翩紫玉敛芳。  
锦绣前程，不忘初心。

FIN.


End file.
